Simply Irresistible
by dearestMOON
Summary: A naughty and angst-y AU fanfic about a beautiful young woman, Ultear Milkovich, falling in love with her friend's sexy father, Silver Fullbuster. Warning: LUST and PASSION everywhere! (But it'll be VERY slow paced.) Enjoy! XOXO! babygg v•ᴥ•v (*pen name is now dearestMOON)
1. First Time Meeting Him

**📢 ATTENTION! 📢 UPDATED! READ ALL OF THESE INFORMATION, NOTES, & MESSAGE FIRST IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THE BACKGROUND & LAYOUT OF THE STORY! **

Okayyy, so this fanfic will be a little different from my usual uploaded ones, because **it will NOT be a oneshot!** Instead, it'll be a longer, slow-paced 'story' fanfic.

 **Warning** : it's **rated 'M'** , but it will DEFINITELY have **lemons** , **smut** and **NSFW** scenes in later chapters (specifically Chapter 3 and so on... Although I might try to make this story a little more within 'guidelines'. _When I do write an explicit s.e.x. scene in future chapters, I will warn you guys beforehand!_ *Chapters 1 and 2 will be more of an introduction to the story only)! 🔞

 *****Note** \- This story will be about a _somewhat_ **scandalous relationship** between an **older man (SILVER FULLBUSTER)** and a **younger woman (ULTEAR MILKOVICH)**! Be prepared for Romance ❤️️, Drama 💔, Angst-y stuff, Hurt/Comfort, some sort of Poetic life lessons, some Adventure, and _maybe_ even Tragedy!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters! I'm just a fan that's inspired by the great works of its creators. This is just a fanfiction and does not have any affiliation to the actual anime or manga!

 **Reading Guide** : This story will be told in third person point of view ( _he, she, they_ ), but will also include first person point of view "narrations" ( _I_ ) from our main character (Ultear). That can be annoying, so I will distinguish it in brackets with italic font, i.e. _[babygg]_.

Ellipses ... indicates a change of time or scene.

Words in parenthesis (babygg _)_ indicates _my_ in-text notes.

Single quotation marks 'babygg' will be used to indicate a person's unspoken thoughts (kinda like a soliloquy).

 *****Finallyyyyy, you're probably thinking why the f#ck did I choose this pairing?** 😵

Lol, well, here it is - Silver Fullbuster is SEXY AF! 😍🔥 100% DILF! I just absolutely LOVE him! I mean, Gray is pretty hot himself, but GODDAMN... I see where he got the good genes from! 😏

Honestly, I had planned this story out for such a long time now! But I was never able to publish it, because I didn't know who to pick as my characters. I didn't want to create an OC, so I chose Ultear, because why not, right?! She's one of the hottest Fairy Tail female characters, and she just fits perfectly into 'this story' (due to her relationship with Gray in the anime).

For those of you who read ALL of that till now, thank you! You are awesome! Well, here's the introduction and Chapter 1 of " **SIMPLY IRRESISTIBLE** ". Enjoy! 🌹

*Also, I have NO SPECIFIC SCHEDULE on when I'll be uploading new chapters, so make sure to FOLLOW/FAV the story or me to keep track. 😘

 **babygg 💋**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: First Time Meeting Him**

 _Ultear's narration - [The first time I met Gray Fullbuster was at our formal opening ceremony during the first day of school for our senior year. As we all stood outside listening to the principal's welcome speech, some idiot dared to drive his luxurious motorbike straight into the school grounds. The boys were in awe of his luxury vehicle, while the girls fangirled over the handsome, fresh new face. I, on the other hand, did not bothered to care about him though. I was definitely uninterested in delinquents like him. After the ceremony was over, as we were heading back to class, I saw him again. Apparently, we would soon be classmates for the rest of the school year._

 _Gray was a transferred student from the big city, so he was unaccustomed to our local school rules and regulations. Because I happened to sit next to him, and the fact that I was class president, my homeroom teacher gave me the huge responsibility of assisting him. We had a rough start. He was the typical rich and asshole playboy who didn't bother to listen to anybody – especially me. I remembered our first conversation. He literally said to me, "What's up girl? Wanna ditch class and do something exciting together?" Of course, I rejected him, making him detest me. I think I might have hurt his ego? It appeared that I was the first girl to ever reject him. We ended up bickering all the time. All he did was sleep in class and flirted with the girls. He was always ditching school too. His grades were horrible. But soon, his negative attitude towards me gradually began to change.]_

…

"Ultear, you're so lucky!" cried the blue haired, blue eyed friend, Juvia.

"For what?" the dark purple haired, brown eyed class president questioned her friend.

"Not only do you have class with Gray-sama but you also get to 'take care' of him! I'm so jealous!"

"Pft! You're crazy, Juvia. You've no idea how bothersome it is to have that kind of responsibility."

"Eh?! Then let me take care of him then! Hehehe!" If only that could be the case, Ultear would have been so much happier.

…

After lunch was over, Ultear noticed that Gray was nowhere to be seen. Apparently he had to leave early because he was not feeling well. It was already mid May, meaning that there will be midterms given to the students soon. Because Gray had missed a whole week of school, he was falling back on important lessons. Worried, their homeroom teacher asked if Ultear could drop off some homework for Gray and help him catch up. She didn't want to, but she ended up going to Gray's house anyways. 'Ugh! Why do I have to be the class president?!' she complained to herself. After a few bus stops to the farther and rich side of town, she finally found Gray's residence. She was amazed at the large, contemporary mansion, beautifully decorated with exquisite plants and lighting structures. She doubled checked the address again, checking to see if it was the correct address. Yep. 'Wow! This kid is so lucky!' As Ultear made her way to the door, she was greeted by a tall, well-built man. He resembled Gray. He had black hair and dark eyes, a light stubble covering the majority of his chin, slight wrinkles below his eyes, and a noticeable long scar extending from his hairline to his lower left ear. He had a very overwhelming aura, almost too sophisticated and mature. Ultear didn't know why, but it felt like her heart skipped a beat while laying eyes on the handsome older man.

"Can I help you?" he finally asked.

Ultear blushed. "U-Uh, I'm G-Gray's classmate, sir. I'm here to drop off some lesson plan and homework for him. Is he home?"

He slightly chuckled at the overwhelmed girl. He was used to that type of reaction towards him. He calmly smiled to her, "Please, come inside first. Gray is in his room. I'll go get him for you."

"T-Thank you, sir." She quietly followed him inside and took her shoes off in the genkan (entryway).

"By the way, my name is Silver. I am Gray's father. I apologize for acting a little intimidating earlier. That's just how I am."

Ultear shyly chuckled. She introduced herself and mentioned that it was alright. Silver gestured her to take a seat while he went to fetch Gray. She humbly obliged. While quietly waiting, she glanced around the living room, observing the spacious and luxuriously decorated room. 'Amazing! This is the type of living I'd die for.' An older woman, resembling a maid, brought some snacks and water for her. "Oh, my! It's okay, I'm not-" The woman left before Ultear could refuse the hospitality. Ultear couldn't deny it that she was a little hungry from all the walking, so she took a bite of the snacks. 'Yummy~ Even these snacks are extravagant!'

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Ultear recognized that annoying and cocky voice. She turned around and saw Gray, walking down from the grand stairs. He looked very handsome and dressy, almost like he was ready to go out for the night.

"I'm here to give you your homework and lesson plans. The teacher was worried that you might not pass this upcoming exam since you've missed a whole week of school, so she asked me to come help you. But seeing you like this, it seems like you should be able to study well for yourself." Ultear took the papers out from her backpack and placed it onto the coffee table. "I hope you'll come back on Monday so I won't have to be bothered again."

Gray went up to Ultear and sported a cocky smile. "Why are you leaving so soon already? Aren't you gonna stay and help me~" he teased. Ultear glared at the flirty playboy. It was obvious that he was trying to take advantage of her. As he tried to move closer to her, Silver suddenly knuckled his head. "Ouch! What the fuck, old man!"

"Be courteous to your guest. She came all the way here just to deliver your homework. I don't want you acting indecent in front of her."

"Tch!" Ultear giggled. She was surprised that Silver was such a well-mannered man, in contra to his ill-mannered son. It appeared that Gray was going to sneak out, but Silver ordered him to stay home and study. "But-"

"No excuses! Why didn't you tell me that you ditched school all week?! Do you know how pissed off I was when I found out about it today? You better stay home and study in your room!" Gray grabbed the papers and stormed back upstairs. "Sigh. This kid. Sorry you had to see that."

Ultear awkwardly looked away. She felt bad for witnessing the incident. "W-Well, I should probably head out now. It's getting late."

"Ah, yes. Sorry for wasting your time." When showing Ultear out the door, he noticed that she didn't have any transportation, so he offered to drive her home. She refused, but he was persistent on his offer. Silver felt bad enough already for wasting her time and making her uncomfortable. Ultear didn't want to look rude, so she finally took up on his offer and ended up in his car. The ride home was very awkward. It was dead silent. She tried to distract herself by looking out the windows and admiring the luxury sports car, but her mind couldn't erase the fact of how handsome he was. After a while, they finally reached her place. It was a small apartment complex near the school. "Wow, you live this far but yet you came all the way to our house just to drop off Gray's paperwork?"

"Heh, y-yeah, I guess so."

"I feel even worse now."

"Oh, please, don't! Ahahaha, it's okay. I took the bus, so I'm fine. And thank you so much for the ride home. I really appreciate it." Even though she said that and smiled to reassure him that everything was alright, he still felt very bad. When she got out of the car, he rolled down the window and called for her. "Yes?" Silver handed Ultear his business card. "This is?"

"My contact information. If you ever need help with anything, feel free to contact me. Again, I apologize for everything, kiddo."

Ultear chuckled. "T-Thank you then, Mr. Fullbuster. Goodbye." She smiled and waved to him and made her way inside her little apartment. Once he saw that she safely got inside, he finally drove off. After making herself dinner and following her nightly routine, she pulled out the business card from her backpack and looked at it. "Silver Fullbuster, CEO of Absolute Zero. Absolute Zero? Where have I heard that from? Wait, isn't that… EHHHH?!"

To be continued… ❤️️


	2. Attraction

**Chapter 2: Attraction**

"Absolute Zero? EHHHH?!" Ultear grabbed her phone and researched the familiar name. Her brows raised and curved when she saw the online headlines, "New Luxury 5 Star Hotel and Resort 'Absolute Zero' will be built next to Fairy Island's popular white, sandy beach. It will be the grandest hotel Fairy Island has to offer and will be expected to make its grand opening before this summer. Whoa! I didn't know that Mr. Fullbuster was the CEO of that new luxury hotel. No wonder they're so rich! I can't believe it..."

...

 _[The next day, I ended back at Gray's house. Apparently, he claimed that he was having trouble understanding the material, so he wanted my help. I refused at first, but after growing tired of hearing his constant begging and nagging, I decided to go help him. I spent my whole Saturday tutoring him. I was surprise to see him so focused on studying. As it was getting late, Gray and his father invited me to stay for dinner. I declined at first, but Mr. Fullbuster was as persistent as ever, so I ended up dining with them._

 _We weren't able to finish the lesson plans, so I decided to help Gray again the next day. I went as early as possible so we could try to get things done sooner. I was greeted at the front gate by Mr. Fullbuster. It seemed like he had just completed an early morning jog. I felt my face burning hot when we made eye contact. He was shirtless and wore a workout short, paired with matching running shoes. His body was very attractive for someone his age. I found myself secretly checking him out when we walked inside the house. He had deliciously ripped abs, masculine arms, broad shoulders and chest, a firm butt, toned legs, and a noticeably large bulge. For the first time in my life, I was physically attracted to someone. At that time, all I could tell myself was, "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Get your mind out of the gutter!"_

 _I was finally brought back to my senses when I saw Gray. He lazily got down from the stairs and went to eat breakfast. I was able to tell that he just barely woke up. "Soooo different." As I wait for Gray to finish eating, I saw his father coming down from the stairs. He was handsomely dressed in a very sophisticated business attire. He literally looked like he was going to a fashion photoshoot. He was so gorgeous, that if I didn't know who he was, I could have easily mistaken him as a celebrity or a retired supermodel._ _He said 'bye' to the both of us before leaving. It was a Sunday morning, so why would he be dressed as if he was going to work? Gray ignored him and just continued finishing his breakfast. They seem to have a very distant and unhealthy relationship. I wonder why?_

 _We took our midterms the following week. Gray was very excited that he was able to pass with an above average score. Gray and his father wanted to thank me by taking me out to dine with them at the grand opening of their hotel. I was honored to be so highly thought of, so I decided to join them.]_

…

Both father and son looked very handsome in their semi-formal attires – Gray wore a navy, two piece tuxedo while Silver wore a black, three piece tuxedo. The only 'fancy' outfit Ultear could find was a sleeveless, skater dress that she paired with pointy toe flats. She kept her hair down and styled with her signature white ribbon.

"That's what you're wearing?" Gray teased.

"Tch! Sorry for being poor."

"Gray! That's very rude of you. Apologize to Ultear this instant."

"Gosh, I was just joking. Sor-ry."

"Don't mind him. You look great by the way," Silver complemented. Ultear immediately blushed. She shyly smiled and complemented him back.

'Tch! This old man!' Gray didn't know why, but he was suddenly irritated.

After a long drive, they finally reached the 10-story luxury hotel and resort, Absolute Zero. It was indeed the most magnificent hotel in all of Fairy Island. The hotel was located right next to the town's popular beach. Silver forced Gray to attend the press conference with him first, while Ultear sat in the audience and observed. She could tell that Gray was very annoyed and did not like the attention at all. Silver, on the other hand, was very professional and poise. He was amazing as he delivered every word of his speech for the press conference. After taking a few pictures and cutting the ribbon, Gray sneaked away and dragged Ultear along with him.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?"

"Anywhere. As long as it's far away from the annoying press." The two ended up outside in the poolside lounge. Tired of running, Gray slumped down on one of the lounge chairs. "Sigh! So annoying!"

"Huh? What?"

"Nothing… Anyways, thank you for helping me these past few weeks. I really appreciate it. If it weren't for you, I would have probably failed the midterms."

"Wow~"

"What?"

"So you do know how to say nice things," she teased.

"Tch! Shut up!" he blushed.

Ultear giggled at the shy, egotistic boy. It was the first time witnessing Gray being sincere. Silver called him and told them to come back inside so they can have dinner. Therefore, the two went back inside the hotel to dine in the restaurant. It was very fancy – almost too fancy for Ultear. Ultear notices people were staring and drooling over the handsome father and son. She was even able to hear some spectators gossiping, wondering who she was and why she was with them. It made Ultear very uncomfortable.

Silver notices Ultear's discomfort. "How's your dinner?" Silver asked in order to distract her.

"O-Oh, it's delicious."

"That's good!" he widely smiled. "This place will be very successful then." Ultear smiled. She appreciates his efforts to distract her. "Anyways, I actually have a favor to ask you, kiddo."

"Hm? Sure. What is it, Mr. Fullbuster?"

"Will you be willing to tutor Gray for the rest of the semester?"

"EHH?!" The two kids both looked at each other with confused expressions.

"Ahahaha, what's so shocking? Ultear, I don't know how you did it, but I've never seen Gray change so much. Because of you, he was able to perform so well. If you don't mind, can I hire you to tutor Gray? I'll pay you as much as you'd like."

"I-I really don't know what to say…"

"Pft! Don't. It's a stupid idea anyways," Gray complained.

"Gray!"

Ultear didn't understand why there was suddenly bad vibes between the two of them. All she knew was that she didn't want either of them to be upset. "I'll do it!"

"Really?" they both said at the same time.

"Well, sure. That's only if Gray is willing to have me help him."

"Gray?"

"Sigh." Gray finally nodded.

"Alright then! Thank you so much, Ultear!" Silver patted her shoulder and gestured her to continue eating and order as much as she'd like. Ultear's face glowed bright red. It was the first time that he touched her, which somehow made her a little _excited._ (Honestly, I define the word 'excited' in this sentence as 'a strong feeling of enthusiasm and eagerness', NOT the 'sexual arousal' one! LOL! But I mean… Who wouldn't be _excited_ to be touched by Silver heheheh… #NSFWfeelings) She widely grinned and thanked Silver for the generous offer.

Gray was a little uncomfortable with what just happened, but he shrugged it off. 'Maybe I'm just imagining things? Ah whatever! It's a ridiculous idea…'

…

Summer break was approaching. Ultear and Gray spent most of June together – studying and preparing for the final exams. Every time when Ultear went to Gray's house, she anticipated to see Silver. Unfortunately, it was peak season for the hotel, so Silver was always working. He was never and hardly ever home. That was disappointing, since one of the main reasons that motivated Ultear to work was so she can see him. After spending more time with Gray, Ultear was starting to pity him. She still doesn't like the fact that he was a spoiled and cocky playboy, but she was slowly starting to understand why he might act and behave that way. It was obvious – Gray was very lonely. Despite having money and status, one thing he lacked was love from his family. His father was too much of a workaholic and was hardly ever around. His mother had passed away when he was still a child, so he never really experienced a mother's love and compassion either.

If you'd joked that Gray's heart was as cold as ice, he might even agree with you.

...

"What the fuck, old man! Why can't I go back to Crocus for summer break?!"

"Because this is the perfect time for you to get work experience on learning how to manage our hotel business. This is for the sake of your future, son." Gray was furious, so he quickly grabbed his jacket and keys. "And where do you think you're going?!" Gray ignored him and stormed out. Silver heavily sighed at his rebellious, teenage son.

...

Ultear was making dinner and saw a text message notification. She was surprise to see Silver's contact information pop up, so she quickly unlocks her phone and reads the text message. "Hi Ultear. If my idiot son happens to drop by your place tonight, please tell him to come home and to not do anything stupid or else I'll personally kick his ass. Thanks, Mr. Fullbuster." She pouted. 'Sigh. I got excited for nothing.' She was about to reply back 'ok' but suddenly, someone knocked on her door. She opened the door and saw a dispirited Gray. She sighed and gestured him to come inside.

Ping! Silver looked at his notification and saw Ultear's text, "Hello Mr. Fullbuster. Gray just got here right now. Is there something wrong between you two? Should I force him to come home immediately? I feel bad and don't want to be the middle person…"

Ping! "Thank you so much for letting me know. We just had a little argument, so he's a little upset right now. If you don't mind, please allow him to cool off at your place for a bit. Sorry for the inconvenience!"

Ping! "Ok! No worries."

Ping! "Thanks! You're the best!"

Ultear giggled when she saw the last message. 'I'm the best?! Kyaa! He really think so?!' She fans her blushing cheeks. Suddenly, Gray crept up behind her, startling her. "W-What the hell man! Don't ever do that again!"

"Sorry… It's just, that smells good..."

Ultear notices Gray eyeballing the soup that she was making. "Sigh. Go take a seat. I'll share some with you when it's ready."

"Really?"

"Of course! You're my guest. How can I not offer some hospitality?" Gray widely smiled and went to sit on the table, patiently waiting for the aromatic food. Ultear smiled. She was happy to finally see a smile on his face. She handed Gray a serving of the food and sat across from him. "Here you go. Enjoy."

"Wow! This is really good!" Ultear smiled and gestured him to eat as much as he'd like. He enthusiastically smiled and nodded. Once he finished, he wiped his mouth and observed her apartment. It was very small and old. "Your place is so shabby. It's barely as big as my bedroom."

"Tch! Shut up, asshole! Not everyone was born with the silver spoon like you!"

"Hahaha, sorry! I'm just kidding... It's small, but it looks _cozy_. At least you won't feel lonely in this tight space…"

"Gray…" Ultear frowned. For a second, Gray looked very melancholic.

"Anyways, thank you for the food. Would you like me to help you with the dishes?"

"Eh? No, don't worry about it! You're my guest, so just sit tight." Ultear grabbed the dishes and went to wash them in the sink. Gray looked around and saw something that caught his attention. He curiously read the document title. 'Employment Application for a barista position at Absolute Zero's Hotel & Resort?'

To be continued… ❤️️


	3. NSFW

**Warning!** This chapter will be the _beginning_ and the _reason_ why this story is rated 'M'. Hehehe, enjoy~

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Not Safe for Work (*literally)**

"You look happy today, boss," said a woman with green hair and slanted blue eyes, while handing some documents to Silver.

"Of course I'm happy! Gray suddenly apologized to me and decided to come intern here for his summer break. Hah! You've no idea how great it feels, Kyouka. I am so proud of him."

The foxy personal assistant smirked and leaned onto the CEO's desk, giving Silver a good view of her ample chest. "Oh~ That's the first time I ever heard you said that, boss. I'm happy for you two... Is there anything I can do to make you _proud_ of me too," she teased. His lips slightly parts as he eyed the curvaceous woman. Silver had always adored Kyouka's alluring features, especially her thick hips and large breasts. She leans closer to him and bats her eyelashes, while sporting a sultry smirk. His pulse quickened. He suddenly chuckled. "Eh? What's so funny, boss?" Silver suddenly pulled her close to him and peered straight into her lust-filled eyes. Their faces were just inches away from each other, making her cheeks blush bright red.

"Earn it then~" he finally demanded.

She smirked and playfully bit her lower lip. "Yes, sir~" Kyouka locks the door and made her way to the charming businessman. She places her hands on his legs and slowly kneels down in front of him. He comfortably leans back on his executive chair as she slightly parts his legs. She slowly unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants, exposing his remarkable family jewels. Kyouka gently stroke the soft flesh with the tips of her fingers, sending a euphoric tingle down his spine.

"Mm~" he softly moaned. Kyouka giggled and licked her lips. She was eager to savor his colossal and appetizing meatrod... Silver truly appreciated the beautiful assistant. She was always 'helpful' to him, even when he least expects it. After fulfilling their cravings, Silver ordered her to go back to work. Kyouka licked the corners of her mouth and humbly obeyed.

...

Ultear woke up extra early and got neatly dressed for her job interview. She rode the bus and made her way into the new hotel's café lounge. "Hello, I'm here for the barista interview."

"Oh, you must be Miss Ultear?"

"Yes."

"Please head to that table over there."

"Thank you." Ultear peeks over and sees a man facing his back towards her. "Hello, excuse me, but are you the person conducting the interviews?"

The man turned around and grin. "Why, yes, I am." Ultear cocked her head back and narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Is this a joke?"

"Eh? Of course not. I own this place. Why can't I be here?" Ultear examined Gray from head to toe. He was indeed dressed like an interviewer. "C'mon. Take a seat. Let's have a look at your application, Miss Ultear~"

"Sigh." She obeyed and sat across from him. Ultear immediately became annoyed after Gray asked several questions from her – which was not even relating to the job. "That's it! I'm out of here." She grabbed her purse and stormed out.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Gray chased after her. "You don't want the job?!"

"If you're just going to sit there and mock me, thinking that I'm not taking this seriously, then you could go ahead and throw that application away!" Gray instantly apologized and begged her to calm down. She refused to do so and continued walking away.

"You're hired!"

Ultear finally stopped. She turned around and furrowed her brows. "For real?" Gray smiled and nodded. "You're not hiring me just because you know me, right?"

"Of course not! I believe you're a hard working individual and you'll do a really good job! I trust you. It's just an entry level job. Plus, it'll be good to see a familiar face here during the summer."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Gray tells her that he'll be interning there during the summer too, so he'll be able to see her more often. "Oh~ Look at you, acting mature for once."

He grinned and held out his hand. "Welcome aboard, Miss Ultear." She smiled and shook his hand.

…

After taking their finals, both Ultear and Gray began working. Ultear really enjoyed her job. It was fun and easy. Gray on the other hand dreaded going to work. He hated being cooped up in the office all day with his dad and the other executives/associates. There was just too much learning and paperwork handling, that Gray was already getting tired by midday. While on her break, Ultear notices Gray slouching on a lounge chair near the café.

"Working hard or hardly working?" she teases.

"Sigh. Don't even get me started…" Ultear smiled and handed him a glass of iced latte. "Thanks, but I don't drink coffee."

"Just try it. I just learned how to make it today."

He slowly slipped the iced beverage. "Meh, it's a little too sweet."

"Tch! You just never have anything nice to say, huh?" He chuckled and continues drinking the cool beverage while chatting with Ultear. "Well, my break time's over. I better go back. See you around."

"Okay." Gray decided to go back to the office too. 'That's weird? I'm not so tired anymore. Ah! It's probably just the caffeine kicking in.'

…

The CEO and his assistant were walking some VIP guests out of the hotel, when suddenly, somebody caught his attention. Silver spotted someone familiar. 'Isn't that Ultear? What is she doing here?' She was dressed like an employee while wiping down a few tables. "Kyouka, can you go ahead and assist the guests out first?"

"Of course."

The assistant directed the guests out of the building while Silver excused himself and walked over to the café lounge to observe Ultear. Silver saw her going back to the counter, so he decided to go order a drink.

"Hello, welcome to- M-Mr. Fullbuster? H-Hi! I didn't even notice you!" He smiled and greeted her back while ordering a cappuccino. He patiently waits at a table for Ultear to bring him his hot beverage.

"Sorry for the wait, sir."

"Sir? Ahahaha! What's up with the fancy naming?" he teased.

"W-Well technically, you are my boss right now, so…"

He chuckled. "Just call me like how you'd normally would. 'Sir' makes us seem a little too distant."

"Eh? O-Okay then, Mr. Fullbuster."

"That's better." He smiled and sipped the crafted beverage. "Hey, this is really good!"

"T-Thank you."

"Anyways, since when did you work here? How come I didn't know about it?" Ultear explained about the time when she visited during the grand opening ceremony and noticed a 'help wanted' sign. "Wow, look at you! Such a sharp young woman! I wish Gray could be a little more goal driven like you, Ultear." She smiled to the generous man. He suddenly got a call. "Crap. I gotta go now… Well, it was nice seeing you here. Work hard!" They both waved 'bye' to each other and went back to work. Ultear was happy to be complemented by Silver. But she was even happier just to see him.

…

A beautiful woman with purple hair and purple eyes lazily leans on the reception counter while reading a magazine. "Sigh. So boring."

"Ahem!"

Startled by the sudden noise, she glanced up and saw the CEO. "S-Silver-sama~" She instantly clung onto him. "Awh~ You're so mean, boss! How come you don't visit me as often anymore?" she pouted, while purposely pressing her massive and firm breasts onto his thick arm.

"Sorry, Seilah. You already know that it gets really busy during this season. Anyways, has there been a lot of customers here in the spa?"

Seilah sighed and released his arm. She didn't want to talk about business-related topics with him. She was expecting something else. Something _fun_. "Yes. But since it's still early, many people are probably down by the beach..." There were no customers in sight, so she stepped closer to him and gently places her soft hands onto his chest. "Well, since you're here, why don't you come inside and let me give you a _special_ service~ Of course, that's only if you're free~"

The corners of his mouth instantly quirked up. "Sure. How can I ever refuse you when you're so good to me~"

Seilah's eyes sparked with enthusiasm. She seductively tugged onto Silver's necktie, making him lean closer to her. "This way then~" she softly purred into his ear… After servicing her special customer in the VIP room for more than an hour, the exhausted but satisfied masseuse and CEO quickly dressed back into their attires. As Silver puts his shoes back on, Seilah wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and whispered, "Come visit me more often, okay~" Silver smiled and nodded. Excited, Seilah shifts her head to his side and left trails of butterfly kisses on his neck and cheeks. "I'll be patiently waiting for you then~"

To be continued… ❤️️


	4. Beware

**Chapter 4: Beware**

"Argh! Fuck!" The furious CEO slammed his hand on his desk, startling his assistant. Silver had just found out that a business rival had snatched an important client away from him.

Kyouka walked behind him and gently massaged his tense shoulders. "I apologize for the bad news, sir. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

He appreciated her generous offer, but he wasn't in the mood. "Sigh. No, it's okay, Kyouka. Cancel all my plans for this evening. I'm gonna go get some fresh air."

"Yes, sir." Kyouka was disappointed that she was rejected, but she knew that it was best to not bother him.

Silver left his office and walked out the building. Without realizing it, he had already reached the sandy beach. The sun was setting, so there weren't that many tourists on the popular beach anymore. He took his shoes off and continued walking along the cool sand towards the water. He watches the water getting gently blown back and forth by the wind. It felt relaxing. It was the perfect balance to ease his mind. He watched the people who were still surfing or jet skiing on the clear, blue waterfront. He admired their youthfulness and freedom. His attention was then directed to a surfer. She was swiftly riding the waves like a professional. He looked closely and realized that he knew that brave girl. It was Ultear. She came back to the shore and finally sees Silver.

"Mr. Fullbuster? Is that you?" She excitedly went to greet him. "Hi! I didn't expect to see you here."

"Me neither. Heh. Anyways, you were amazing out there. I never knew you could surf like that."

Ultear's cheeks glowed red. "Ah, t-thank you. It's just a hobby that I enjoy..." She sees him watching the other surfers. She could tell that he secretly wanted to try it too. "Do you want to borrow my board?"

"Oh, no! Haha! I haven't done it in such a long time. I'd probably fall off before I could even get on!"

"Awh~ Don't be a poor sport, _ossan_! C'mon!" Ultear grabbed his hand and dragged him to the water. He was reluctant at first, but he finally decided to give it a try after Ultear's constant peer pressuring and teasing. He took his dress shirt off and dipped in the water. Ultear was beside him and assisted him throughout the 'training' lesson. Silver ended up having a really great time. He was happy to be able to enjoy surfing again, just like how he once had when he was younger. "See? That was fun, wasn't it?"

He lifted his hand and patted his instructor's head. "Thank you, Ultear. I never expected to do something like that at this age. Thanks for letting me relive my youthful days." Ultear widely smiled to him. She was happy that he enjoyed it. He didn't know why, but seeing Ultear's cheeky smile suddenly made him much happier.

…

Kyouka was asked to deliver some documents to Gray. She happily obliged. Ever since Gray's arrival to the office, she hadn't have any alone time with the younger boy. She was _craving_ for a young man like him. He looked even _more appetizing_ than his father. When she arrived to Gray's office, she purposely bends over while handing him the paperwork. 'Whoa!' The young boss was liking what he was seeing. Kyouka's twins were literally right in front of his face. His cheeks slightly glowed red due to the pleasant sight. "Some documents for you. Is there _anything_ I can help you with, Mr. Fullbuster~"

Gray wanted to say 'fuck yeah' so badly, but that would have been very unprofessional of him. Plus, he knew that Kyouka and his father were already screwing around behind the scenes, so it would have been weird to try to hook up with her. "Uh, n-no. I'm good. Thank you," he shyly replied, while directing his gaze on the documents to distract himself.

Kyouka pursed her lips. She was disappointed. Her seduction tactics always worked, but she didn't understand why he rejected her. Refusing to give up, she decided to walk around his office, examining his décor and photos. Gray couldn't help but secretly peek glances at her, wondering what she'll do next. Kyouka circled around him and notices a picture of Gray and his mother on his desk. She purposely leaned over his shoulders to get a closer look at it. "Awh~ Is that you and your mother?"

"Y-Yes."

"How adorable~" she softly purred into his ears. Gray's cheeks turned bright red. The older woman was just too damn sexy, that it made his body tremble with lust. Kyouka proudly grinned. 'Of course you'd be feeling hot right now, boy. No one can ever refuse me.' She was about to put her hands on the young man's shoulder, but suddenly, the door swung open.

"Hey! Wanna go have… lunch?" Ultear's eyebrows shifted upwards. She notices the two of them particularly close to each other.

"Yes!" Gray immediately got up and walked to Ultear. He was so relieved to have her come distract them. "E-Excuse us, Kyouka. Please go back to work. And again, thank you for the documents." He quickly dragged Ultear out of the office, leaving the disappointed assistant behind.

'Hmph! Stupid girl! You just had to ruin our moment, huh?! Don't think that I won't try again though, boy. Soon, I'll be able to get you within my grasp.'

…

Gray eagerly drank his cold cup of water. He needed to cool himself down and clear his mind of Kyouka.

"What was that all about? You're such a playboy, even at work!" Gray glared at Ultear. He didn't appreciate her constantly teasing him about the dangerous situation he had just came out from. "Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! But wow! I'm surprise someone like you know how to restrain yourself. I always thought you're just a player. I didn't know you have morals."

"Tch! I'm a little hurt that you think so lowly of me, Ultear."

"Ahahaha! I'm just joking with you! No hard feelings!" Despite her apology, Gray was still mad at her. Therefore, Ultear sported her cutest 'puppy-eye' look to Gray, hoping he would forgive her. "Pwease forgive me, Gray-sama~"

He wanted to continue acting mad, but the look on her face was just too amusing, that he couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, fine."

"Yay!" Ultear cheered. She was glad to make him happy, so she decided to treat him lunch. Gray refused, but she was resolute on paying. "You got me this job, so consider it as a 'thank you' for it. Plus, consider it as a 'congratulations' on passing our first semester of school together, alright?"

Due to his wealthy background, Gray never had anyone 'treat' him before. He was always the one splurging on others – such as his friends and ex-girlfriends. It felt nice to have someone do that for him, even if it was just for a simple meal. "Sigh. Alright." Ultear smiled and handed him the menu, encouraging him to order whatever he wanted. Gray couldn't help but warmly smile in return.

…

"Ah, Mr. Fullbuster! I didn't expect to see you here again," Ultear said, while returning her rental surfboard. The CEO was no longer in his business outfit. Instead, he was wearing a simple beach shorts and muscle tee, which perfectly flaunts his masculine arms and muscles. Silver wanted to thank Ultear for the surfing lessons the other day, so he invited her to a snorkeling adventure with him. "Eh? But Mr. Fullbuster, I've never done it before. Besides, I don't want to trouble you." He gently shook his head and continued inviting her to accompany him. Ultear couldn't deny it that she did secretly wanted to go too. _Who wouldn't want to go on a private adventure with him~_ Therefore, the two of them got into his car and drove to the other side of the beach – the private and secluded section, specifically reserved for paid tourists only. "Whoa~" Ultear was amazed to see the private area. It was much more beautiful and less populated than the public side. 'So this is where the privileged, rich people go to, huh?' They spent the rest of the evening accompanying each other in the deep, clear water – swimming and exploring the variety of fishes in their natural habitat. Ultear was very excited. She had never done anything as extravagant and fun before. She was truly grateful of Silver for his generous offer. "Thank you so much, Mr. Fullbuster. I had a really great time."

"No problem! I'm glad that you liked it. Have you tried scuba diving before? Or jet skiing?"

"Oh, no. Those types of activities are too expensive for my budget," she shyly admitted.

"Hm? That's no good. Would you like to try it sometime then?"

"M-Mr. Fullbuster, I really don't want to bother you again or waste your money. Heh heh, I feel so guilty already!"

Silver was quiet for a second. "Back then, before Gray was born, I lived a pretty adventurous lifestyle with Gray's mother. Sigh. It's a shame that I haven't been able to enjoy myself or make Gray happy due to this new busy life that I created."

"Mr. Fullbuster?" Ultear glanced over to Silver and saw that he looked a little gloomy. 'Poor baby.' If she could, she would have embraced him and held onto him tightly. Instead, she advised, "You know… the most precious gift you can give someone is your time and attention… Maybe you should invite Gray too?" A smile finally replaced Silver's frown of distress. He thanked the young lady for her wise words of wisdom. "Heh, of course! I'm glad to be of any help for you." She turned her gaze to the beach to hide her red cheeks. The glowing appreciation of her face shone brighter than the noonday sun.

…

Gray was lazily leaning onto the conference table while a few associates were delivering their speeches during a business meeting. 'Ugh! So boring.' He shifted his gaze downward and accidentally spotted Kyouka's sexy, crossed legs. He looked up and notices Kyouka ogling at him. 'Oh shit!' Gray immediately retracted his attention to the speakers. 'Dammit! Why the fuck did I look at her?! Shit! I can already tell something bad is about to happen.' When the meeting was over, Gray purposely tried to rush out first, but Silver demanded him to go with Kyouka to greet a guest downstairs. He tried his best to not make eye contact with Kyouka, but it was impossible, because she was lecherously staring him down. 'Oh god! Hurry up elevator!' Ding! 'Thank goodness!' When they got off, Kyouka suddenly pushed him aside to a corner and pinned him against the wall. "Kyouka! W-What are you doing?!"

She pursed her lips. "Oh please~ Don't act like you're so innocent, boy. I saw you staring at my legs earlier. Why don't we head to somewhere quiet for a bit, huh~ We still have some time before the guests arrive…" Kyouka leaned closer to Gray. She was so close to him, that he could feel her body heat against him.

"K-Kyouka, I think you've got the wrong idea-" The assistant refused to listen to his excuses and seductively smirked. His fragrant scent and uncontrollable trembling was turning her on. _She loved 'toying' with shy men_. The sexy assistant tilts her head and leans into Gray's lips. She was _so close_ to her destination, but she quickly drew back when she felt something wet splattering on the ground.

"What the-" She looked down and gasped. Coffee was splattered all over the floor while her precious, brand new stilettos were covered in the hot beverage. "Ahhh!" she screamed. The two co-workers looked over and saw a familiar barista.

"Oops!"

"Y-You bitch!" Kyouka was fuming with rage! She was about to slap Ultear, but Gray quickly shielded his friend. "Gasp! Gray! I-I'm so sorry!" The surrounding guests and onlookers quickly came to see the commotion. They either pitied the poor barista getting fiercely yelled at or they pitied the vicious office woman who got her brand name shoes ruined. Embarrassed, Kyouka glared at Ultear with a threatening stare. 'This ain't over!' she mouthed to Ultear, before storming back to the elevator.

Ultear's mouth was agape. 'Did I just met my mortal enemy? Oh god!' Gray went poker-faced when he suddenly heard Ultear laughing. He shooed the onlookers away and demanded a nearby employee to clean up the mess before dragging Ultear to the side.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?!"

"Why did you embarrass Kyouka like that?"

"Hey! I saved your ass. Shouldn't you be thanking me instead?" Gray sighed and stared at Ultear. He suddenly smirked. "W-What is that? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Heh~ Don't tell me you were jealous?"

"Pft! Bwahahaha!"

Gray curled his lips. He didn't expect that reaction from Ultear. "Ugh, whatever. Anyways, thank you. You did save my ass though. That woman is dangerously scary."

"Yeah, beware of that woman from now on, alright? I can't afford to waste any more coffee, ya know."

"Pft! Baka!" They both giggled and walked back to their designated working area.

…

"Ugh! I hate that bitch!"

"Calm down, my dear."

"Don't you know how much those shoes costs! Now they're ruined!"

The masseuse ran her fingers over the upset assistant's pursed lips. "Shhh~ Just relax and enjoy my hands, okay~" Kyouka sighed and obeyed. She didn't want the rest of her day ruined anymore. Seilah's expert touches were the perfect balance to soothe her tense body. Her fingers slowly crept lower to Kyouka's buttocks. Kyouka softly moaned when Seilah went further south in between her thighs. "You know, I noticed that the boss has been spending time with this girl on the beach, and she kinda resembles the girl that you just described to me."

"What's your point, Seilah?"

"Well, from what I observed and suspect, it seemed like that girl might like our boss a lot."

"Ohh~ You don't say~"

Seilah giggled. "Always having such naughty thoughts huh, my dear~"

Kyouka sat up and gestured Seilah to lock the door. "Let's put these naughty thoughts into action right now then~ It's been a while since we had fun~"

Seilah smirked and humbly obeyed…

To be continued… ❤️️


	5. Seduction

**A/N** : Here comes the DRAMA & ANGST-Y stuff you've all been waiting for! You're either gonna hate it, or love it. Sowwy!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Seduction**

 _[Summer was coming to an end, and a new semester of school will be starting soon. I was sad knowing that I won't be able to see Mr. Fullbuster as often anymore, since my temp job was ending. The last few weeks of my summer break had been nothing but joy. Mr. Fullbuster and I spent many days together on the beach, doing various fun and extravagant activities that I would have never imagined to do. He was such a sweetheart. He spoiled me, as if I was his daughter. But deep down, I wished I was treated like a woman, instead of a child. If only I was one year older during that time... If only he could see that my feelings for him were growing extensively each day... I would have never been this hurt... And, I wouldn't have played the villain...]_

It was the last night of summer, and Fairy Island's beach was hosting a fireworks show to honor their tourists. Ultear was on her way to invite Silver to accompany her to watch the fireworks. But as she was about to enter the CEO's office, she heard a woman giggling from inside his office. Ultear was about to leave, but she stopped when she heard her name being mentioned. Curious, she decided to secretly peek inside. She saw Kyouka sitting on the CEO's desk, while Silver stood in front of her (with his back facing the door). They were _very_ close to each other. Kyouka pursed her lips when she noticed Ultear at the door. She slowly parted her legs and wrapped them around Silver's waist whilst draping her hands over his broad shoulders. "So… I noticed you've been spending a lot of time with Gray's little buddy. What was her name again? Ultear?"

Silver leaned forward to kiss the sexy assistant, but Kyouka leaned to the side, making his lips land on her neck instead. "What about it?" he asked. He sniffed her rosy, fragrant skin. 'Ah~ Chanel Coco Mademoiselle perfume, eh?'

"It seems like she likes you a lot. I think she has a _thing_ for you, boss~"

"Pft! Ahahaha! That's ridiculous! Why would she like an old man like me?"

"But what about you?" Kyouka teased.

Silver narrowed his brows. He didn't understand why Kyouka was investigating his relationship with Ultear. He disregarded her question and planted a few kisses on the assistant's neck. Her head fell back with a lustful moan when Silver began sucking onto her pale skin, leaving a distinct, red mark.

"Mm~ Boss~ I already told you that you can't leave hickeys on me where people can see it!"

He softly nibbled her ears and whispered, "I just couldn't resist it~" Kyouka's cheeks glowed red. If there was one thing that she adored about him, besides his looks and wealth – that would be his smart, playful mouth. "Anyways, why are you so worried about that? Don't tell me you're jealous?" he teased.

Kyouka pushed him aside. "Tch! Why would I be-"

Silver puts a finger over Kyouka's lips to shut her up. " _She's just a kid_. Why would I be interested in a kid, when I have a woman like you in front of me~"

Kyouka raised a brow and sported a wide smirk on her face when she noticed that Ultear was no longer at the door. 'Take note of that, bitch!' She eyed the appetizing man in front of her. "Well then…" She gently traced her hands from his chest down to his rock hard abs and finally, to his large bulge. "Let me show you how much of a woman I am tonight then~"

"Mm~ Please do…"

…

As Gray was locking his office door, he spotted Ultear dashing through the hallway. "Ultear-" She ignored him and continued running away. Gray didn't know why she was acting indifferently towards him, so he chased after her. "Ultear, what's wrong with you?!" When he finally caught up to Ultear at the elevator, he saw that she was crying her eyes out. "W-What happened?" She suddenly hugged him. Gray didn't quite understand what was going on, but his instincts just told him to embrace her as she continued sobbing in his arms.

…

After the ordeal was over, the two quietly walked out of the building. Ultear apologized and thanked Gray for lending her a shoulder to cry on.

"Y-Yeah, no problem… Hey, just so you know, I'm always here if you ever need to talk to someone." Ultear finally managed to lift a smile on her face. She was relieved to know that Gray wasn't annoyed of her, but rather caring towards her.

Bang! Bang! Whoosh! Crackle! Fizz! The colorful fireworks shot up into the sky, perfectly lighting up the dark night. The two gazed at the beautiful sight, enjoying the different sparkling designs. Gray glanced over to his side and saw Ultear completely drawn into the fireworks. He, on the other hand, was drawn into Ultear. His heart skipped a beat as he watches her in amazement. He didn't know why, but he just thought she was so beautiful, that he couldn't take his eyes off of her… As the show was coming to an end, Ultear finally noticed that Gray was looking at her. "Gray?" He didn't respond. "Gray?!"

"W-What?"

She chuckled. "I said it's getting late. I'll be heading home now. Thank you for accompanying me. I guess the next time I'll see you is during school. Bye." As Ultear was walking away, Gray suddenly grabbed onto her hand. "Eh?" She confusingly turned around, wondering why he grabbed her.

"Ultear… Do you wanna… hangout sometime?"

"E-Eh?"

 _[I just chuckled and said 'yeah'. We were friends, so why not, right? What I didn't realize, was that Gray anticipated something more than just 'friendship'._

 _When we started our second semester of school together, I started noticing two things: (1) Gray was very friendly towards me and (2) the girls were staring me down with envious eyes. Later down the semester, Gray confessed to me. I was shocked! I didn't know how to respond because I didn't feel the same way towards him. I was about to turn him down, but then I realized something. Something evil. Wouldn't this be the perfect opportunity to see Mr. Fullbuster again? Yes! Silver Fullbuster, the first man who I have loved, had broken my heart when he said I wasn't 'adult' enough for him. At that time, the only thing that occupied my mind was 'revenge'. He was my target – my ultimate goal. I wanted that man, and only him. But most importantly, **I wanted him to crave for me, as much as I craved for him**.  
_

 _I wished I could have known beforehand that Gray was developing real and sincere feelings for me. If only I had known, I probably wouldn't have created such a huge mess…]_

…

Ding dong! Silver opened the front door and was surprised to see his guest with a stylish makeover. He eyed the young beauty from head to toe. He almost didn't even recognized Ultear. She was wearing makeup (for the first time) and wore a long sleeve mini dress paired with knee high boots. The outfit was obviously too 'mature' for her, but it perfectly flaunted her voluptuous curves. Silver was so distracted by Ultear's new look, that he didn't even realized that she greeted him.

"Good evening, Mr. Fullbuster… May I come in? Hello?"

"Uh, y-yeah. Please, come inside."

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen you since summer ended… But I heard you and Gray are dating now. I'm happy for you two! Gray's lucky to find a catch like you. Heh!" Silver noticed Ultear with a half-hearted expression. 'Eh?' When Ultear saw that Silver was looking a little bit confused, she slowly lifted a smile and made her way to the living room to meet up with Gray. 'That was odd. It almost seemed like I upset her.'

…

While Gray and Ultear were studying in the living room, Silver volunteered to prepare dinner. He couldn't help but notice how much more beautiful Ultear had become. She looked very mature and gave off a very alluring vibe. Unfortunately, he was unamused by it. Instead, he was disappointed. She didn't resemble the same bubbly girl he once knew. She changed – almost too quickly and too much. 'Ah, whatever. I'm thinking too much.' While stirring the pot of soup, Silver felt a presence behind him. He turned around and was instantly startled when he saw Ultear glancing over his shoulder. "U-Ultear?!" He quickly stepped back, allowing him some distance from her.

"Oh my~ Did I scared you? Hehe, sorry~ I just couldn't help but noticed how amazing the food smells." She quietly chuckled at the frightened man. "Did you needed help with anything?"

"N-No, don't worry about it. It's almost finished. But… I think it might not taste good."

"Hm… May I?" Silver scooped the broth onto the ladle and handed her a spoon. She taste-tested the broth and pressed her lips together. It obviously could use a little more work. She added a few more ingredients and spices into the broth and handed the spoon to Silver. "Try it now."

Silver was hesitant because she was 'spoon feeding' it to him, but he didn't want to make her feel bad, so he leaned down and obliged. 'What harm could there be, right?' His eyes widen in disbelief. "W-Wow! It's delicious now! Thank you, missy!"

Ultear quietly chuckled. She was glad to be able to make Silver happy. Additionally, she was glad to successfully spoon fed him. While still admiring his cheerful expression, she noticed something on his face. "Pardon me for doing this."

"What?"

Ultear lifted a finger and brushed a speck of flour off from Silver's lower, left chin. He suddenly froze when she touched him. She slowly smiled when she noticed Silver's blushing cheeks and slightly dropped jaw. "There~" Her half-lidded eyes gleamed with pride as she walked back to the living room, leaving the older man completely flushed. 'Looks like this will be fun~'

Silver remained speechless.

…

"Good morning," Ultear greeted Silver, while standing next to him as he completes his bench press in their home gym.

"Ah, good morning, Ultear-" Silver almost choked when he saw that his son's girlfriend was wearing a provocative, tight-fit fitness bra and yoga shorts, which revealed her busty cleavage and curvaceous, toned body.

She chuckled. "Are you okay?"

Silver clicked the barbell into position and sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did I distract you? I'm sorry."

"No! Heh! Don't worry about it, I was already finished."

As Silver was chugging down his water bottle, Ultear walked to the mat area and started stretching. She exaggerated her stretches by purposely leaning down lower than usual, giving him a good view of her desirable assets. At the corner of her eyes, she saw that Silver was secretly glancing at her. 'Oh~ This was better than I planned it~' Silver suddenly started gulping down his drink quickly. His pulse quickened. He needed a distraction – anything – or else he'll be too tempted!

Luckily, Gray came in and approached Ultear. "Hey! You're here early."

"Hm? Yeah. I thought I'd come in and do a quick workout first."

"Sure! Take your time. Let me go get ready first and then we can head out." Gray turned around and finally noticed his dad. "Ultear and I are going to the country club. Did you wanted to come join us too?" Silver declined, since he had work to do later that afternoon. Gray went back upstairs, leaving the two alone in the gym.

For the next half hour, Silver had his headphones on and completely ignored Ultear. After another completed session of deadlifts and bench press, Silver finally took the headphones off and drank his water. He had a feeling that Ultear was looking at him, so he curiously checked to see if his instincts were correct. He was right. He caught Ultear giving him sidelong glances. Both their gaze met. She looked flustered. She immediately lower her gaze and looked away. 'Eh? What was with that shy reaction? Was she secretly checking me out?'

Ultear got off the stationary bike. She grabbed her water bottle and was ready to leave. As she was walking pass Silver, she 'accidentally' brushed her arm against him. "Ah, I'm sorry."

"I-It's okay." Silver didn't reciprocate Ultear's gaze. She secretly smirked, knowing well that her plans was already taking effect on her target.

To be continued… ❤️️

* * *

 **A/N** : Ahhhh! Please don't hate me! 😂 I mean, c'mon, you guys should have known that this was gonna happen, right? I told you guys beforehand that this story is filled with 'LUST and PASSION'. Make sure to follow/fav the story to get updates, since I have no particular updating schedule on this story.


End file.
